The present invention relates to a method for improving the resistance of rock to degradation resulting from exposure to adverse elements in the environment, for example, exposure to oxides of sulfur, wet-dry cycles, freeze-thaw cycles, exposure to metallic salts such as sodium chloride, etc. from atmospheric, soil, or other sources. More particularly, an organic condensation polymer composition is provided which can be used to treat the rock to improve its degradation resistance.
Prior to the present invention, various methods were evaluated from treating rock to render the rock more resistant to the effects of atmospheric contamination, wet-dry cycles and freeze-thaw cycles. There have been many studies and methods of improving the quality of building stone and monuments, but only a small amount of study has been related to coarse aggregate quality improvement. Standard engineering tests can be performed to predict the quality of aggregate. One procedure, for example, has been the magnesium or sodium sulfate soundness test, ASTM C88-76. In many instances, local high quality course aggregate is not available for building construction and must be obtained at a high transportation cost. Various procedures have been used in an attempt to improve the quality of marginal or submarginal rock, for example, argillaceous limestone, highly crystalline limestone, graywacke sandstone and other rock types to upgrade such materials for use in portland cement or bituminous concrete. Procedures of the prior art have been found to be unacceptable because of economic reasons, or the treated rock failed to meet the specified percent loss in the magnesium or sodium sulfate soundness test.